coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8196 (21st August 2013)
Plot The Platts are both happy and nervous at the prospect of Nick being taken off the ventilator today. Eileen tells Steve and Lloyd that her relationship with Paul is on the rocks but they tell her not to give up yet. Sinead calls round to see Chesney and isn't pleased that Katy is there to pick up Joseph. Paul asks Eileen for another chance to talk their problems through. Nina Morrison tells Leanne that Nick has had a good night and they are therefore to proceed to take him off the ventilator as planned. Eileen tells Paul that they are lurching from one crisis to another and they are just not working out as a couple. He proposes marriage and suggests that they get wed that afternoon. Sally isn't pleased when Tim invites Beth to their "garden party" (aka barbecue). Beth tells Karl that she's determined to get to the bottom of whatever's disturbing Craig. Paul tells Eileen that he's been told his job is safe but she retorts that his career is more important to him than her and they are therefore over as a couple. Nick breathes by himself but remains in a coma. Katy thinks she and Chesney are still in with a chance but then sees how well he and Sinead are getting on. Stella's second-hand wedding dress arrives but it isn't what she expected and she starts to panic that going ahead with the wedding is wrong. Eva calms her and tells her that the Underworld girls will fix the dress. Paul packs his things and leaves No.11 to stay in a friend's caravan. Lloyd tells Eileen that he feels responsible but she assures him that it's nothing to do with him. Leanne confides in Tina that she's having a bad year. She tells her about the incidents that now seem like a vendetta as Nick suspected and that she wouldn't be surprised if the car crash was connected. David hears the tail-end of the conversation and looks awkward while Tina eyes him suspiciously. Cast Regular cast *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Karl Munro - John Michie *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Joseph Brown - Ronny & Tommy Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *Nina Morrison - Suzette Llewellyn Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Nick's Bistro *Roy's Rolls *8 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Corridor Notes *Final appearance of Tony Hirst as Paul Kershaw. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tina grows suspicious of David after Leanne confides in her about the hate campaign; and Paul tells Eileen they should get married as soon as they can. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,980,000 viewers (4th place). Notable dialogue Sally Webster (after Tim Metcalfe invites Beth Tinker to their barbecue): "I don't want her there. She won't lower the tone - she'll bury it." --- Eileen Grimshaw (about Steve McDonald): "Weatherfield's answer to Henry VIII." Category:2013 episodes